


Take Me To Church

by jacinth



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Actual roller coaster of emotion Louis, Alternate Universe - High School, Demon Harry, Harry being a stalker, Louis runs away a lot, M/M, Mates, Possessive Behavior, Sexual References, yes those two things are connected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2542097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacinth/pseuds/jacinth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if he gave in, if he let Harry have him? His morals rebelled against the thought. Harry was a demon, an inherently evil creature from Hell. How could he be sure he wouldn't destroy him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me To Church

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the Hozier song, which I had on repeat while writing this.
> 
> Happy Halloween!

“....Harry's been dating Emma since July apparently...”

  
It was the eighth time that morning that Louis had heard the name 'Harry' since he'd walked through the doors of his new school. It was a relatively small town, but surely people had better things to talk about? At his old school the gossip train ran from person to person - perhaps he'd shown up on the day it switched to someone new? If not, the whole school seemed to be obsessed with this bloke. Louis ignored it; it _was_ his first day here for cripes sake. He was still angry at his mum for deciding they should start over and just up and moving them to a new town out of the blue, although, he was a bit relieved that he didn't have to spend another year at his old school.

Louis wasn't exactly.... popular, and people tended to think he was a tad odd and consequently, he didn't really fit in anywhere – even the geeks and nerds wanted nothing to do with him, go figure. 

He didn't have much hope of finding friends here either, but he supposes it's nice to have the target on his back erased, or, at least until someone here saw fit to shove him in a locker – one of the many reasons he despised his size. He had just opened his locker when he heard a feminine huff beside him. He looked up to see a tall blonde girl with a sour expression looking at him as if she was wondering what _he_ was doing on _her_ planet. Leaning against the lockers the other side of her, stood a tall curly haired boy who appeared to be observing the other students in the hall with boredom.  
  
Louis felt his face heat as she looked him up and down with distaste.“Ew.”  
  
Wasn't she _lovely_.

Not in a 'turn the other cheek' mood, Louis felt his nose twitch and his mouth moving before his brain had time to catch up. “Perhaps keeping a mirror in your locker isn't the best idea, hmm?”

Her splutter of outrage was drowned out by a loud snort but Louis ignored both, continuing with his task as if they weren't there.  
  
“Are you going to let him talk to me like that?!”  
  
There was no answer and Louis really hoped he hadn't made an enemy already. Slamming his locker closed he didn't spare another glance for either the bitchy girl or the bored curly bloke as he quickly made his way down the hall to his first class. He chose the first empty seat he saw and collapsed into it. That went well. He hadn't been tripped or pushed or called a name, but then again, he'd been practically running down the hallway. A few minutes passed with the hum of voices lost to Louis as he faded away into his own mind; he began sketching something random without realizing it.

This town... this school, everything here made him uneasy. Something wasn't right. The chair next to him squeaked but he took no notice as he continued sketching.

“Dark thoughts.” came the low, husky remark, causing Louis to jump and whip his head to where the curly bloke from before was looking curiously at him. 

  
“What?”  
  
The boy nodded to Louis' hand and he realized he meant the sketch, he turned back to his paper and nearly fell out of his seat. Without realizing it he had drawn... well he didn't know what the hell it was. With wings and a demonic face, the thing was perched in a crouch as if it were about to come alive on the page and attack someone. Blinking rapidly, Louis quickly closed the booklet and slouched down in his seat.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see the boy still staring at him oddly. Great, everyone was going to think he was some sort of freak now. Wonderful. Without thinking he found himself turning to meet the other boy's gaze. A scream caught in his throat. The boy's face looked like the one in his drawing. Louis' eyes widened as it changed before his eyes, returning to normal once more. He gasped, scrambling out of his seat and falling on his arse in the middle of the aisle, earning the unwanted attention of the teacher and the entire class. Tripping to his feet he left his bag and ran from the room, ignoring the teachers concerned shouts. He ran down the hall, tears blurring his vision as he made his way to the bathroom. Once inside he locked himself in one of the stalls and climbed onto the back of the toilet, resting his feet on the seat. He began to sob.  
  
What the fuck was happening to him?

The hinges on the door squeaked and he quickly covered his mouth with both hands, he didn't want to be found right now. He needed time to calm himself. He had barely slept since moving here last week, maybe he was having some sort of breakdown?

Footsteps entered the bathroom, slowly walking past each stall and stopping in front of the one Louis was in.

“I know you're in here.” came the low voice of the boy who was the cause of his distress. When he didn't answer, the boy on the other side of the door stayed quiet too. Louis looked down and swallowed, the black boots that had appeared under the door were gone.

“Fear is the _worst_ smell.” the boy said, his voice now coming from above Louis, where he was looking over the stall at him. Louis didn't scream but he did trip getting down off the back of the toilet, he didn't know who or _what_ this boy was but he wasn't going to wait to find out. Louis was out of the stall and running for the door a second later but a hand closed around his wrist, spinning him around until his back collided against the opposite wall.

The touch burned his skin, searing him from the point of contact and spreading throughout his entire body until he felt like he would catch fire. He avoided looking at the boy's face for fear of what he'd see; keeping his eyes fixed on the floor as the boy came close, too close, until they were inches apart.  
  
“You can see my true face.”  
  
Louis didn't know how he managed to speak, “What... what are you?”  
  
When he didn't receive an answer he chanced a look at the taller boy's face; it looked normal. He was _beautiful_. All smooth, pale skin, bright green eyes and plump red lips, no trace of the... thing he'd caught a glimpse of before. The boy tilted his head, eyes fixed on Louis' forehead for a split second before their eyes met. “I think you know already.”  
  
“Demon.” He whispered, though he could barely believe the word as it left his mouth. Demons weren't supposed to be real, and why after seventeen years is he only seeing one now?

“Get off me,” he demanded weakly, attempting to shove the... it... off. Suddenly the lights began to flicker and the sound of glass cracking filled the room.

“ _Don't._ ” the command came out as a guttural growl, and Louis began to shake.  
  
“What do you want?”

“Isn't it obvious?”  
  
Louis just looked at him, he was terrified, yet he didn't feel _threatened_ , which made absolutely no sense. He was face to face with a goddamned demon. Hah.

“No? I-I... I just moved here, I'm not a threat. Well, I mean my grans bird is in a shoebox buried in my backyard but it was an accident! So if you're worried I'll say something, don't. I'd end up in a padded cell and I'm claustrophobic. I'd never risk it.”  
  
The demon boy laughed and stroked Louis' jaw with his thumb, “Oh darling, you are adorable. I can see why you're the one.”  
  
“The one? What one?”  
  
Instead of an answer, another laugh echoed through the bathroom. Louis blinked and shook his head, looking towards the ceiling. “Hmm... right, so meeting a demon wasn't enough, I had to meet a crazy one. Wait, what's your name?”  
  
The boy smirked, “Harry.”  
  
A loud, almost hysterical giggle burst from Louis' throat. Of course. _Of bloody course_. “Aren't you dating Emma?”  
  
Harry's mouth fell open for a moment and he actually looked surprised. “Fucked her once or twice, but dating? Hell no.”  
  
For some _unfathomable_ reason, jealously curled up Louis' spine, clawing through his stomach and chest. Now that _was_ crazy. Still, his lips tightened into a thin line and he felt the urge to be... petty. “Well then, why don't you go bother her and leave _me_ alone?” he snapped, turning towards the door once more, but Harry's _large_ hands (he tried not to think about it) settled on his waist, holding him in place.  
  
“You're jealous.” he hummed, “Interesting.”  
  
“Listen here Paranormal Activity, I am _not_ jealous, I am annoyed that some bloke I've never even met before -who happens to be a demon! No less, is cornering me in the loo. Get off.” he growled, shoving at Harry again. The longer he spent around this boy, the more sure he was that he wasn't in danger. Feeling safe with a demon? Yep, bring on the rubber room.  
  
Harry just smiled, his emerald green eyes flaring black, “You're not afraid of me.”  
  
It wasn't a question. It was the truth though, Louis _wasn't_ afraid, he knew he should be, especially after seeing Harry's true face, after the lights flickering, after the black eyes, but he wasn't. What was wrong with him?

“If... if you were going to kill me, you would have done it already.” he replied, voice shaking ever so slightly.

“I'm a demon.” Harry whispered almost sweetly, “I could be lulling you into a false sense of security before I...” long cool fingers wrapped around his throat as Harry leaned closer, his breath caressing Louis' cheek,“tear you apart.”

Louis tried to twist away from Harry's grip only to have the hand around his throat tighten, “Ah ah ah.” he scolded softly, coming close once more until his lips were pressed to Louis' temple. “You'll never get away from me now.”

Heart pounding in his chest, Louis did the only thing he could think of, and brought his knee up to Harry's crotch, causing the demon to hiss and his grip to loosen, giving Louis the chance to wriggle free and scramble out the door; the demon's sharp laugh following until the door swung closed.

He ran down the hallway; he had to get out of here, had to go home. He could tell his mum he was feeling sick, he had a good attendance record and it wouldn't be a big deal. Thank god he'd put his wallet in his pocket rather than leaving it in his bag this morning.

As he made his way down the stairs he wondered if he had some sort of invisible target on his back, only seen by those who wished to torment him. Now, he wished he was back at his old school. Bullies, he could deal with, a demon who wanted to do God knows what to him? No thank you, he'd take the bullies, even Max the skinhead who gave him a bloody nose every chance he got. 

By the time he made it out to the bus stop he was freezing but he refused to go back, not until he did some research on how to repel a demon, anyways. He checked his phone for the time and realized the bus would be coming any second then reached into his pocket for his wallet... which wasn't there. Dread filled his stomach as he patted his pockets, he could have sworn he put it-  
  
“Looking for this?” A deep voice whispered directly into his ear. Louis startled and whipped around wide eyed, fighting down the scream building in his throat. Harry was holding his wallet between his pointer and middle finger, a blank look on his face. Somehow, that scared Louis more than the black eyes.

“ _That wasn't very nice._ ” 

“Wasn't it,” Louis said flatly, making a grab for the wallet. Harry ducked, his shoulder slamming into the smaller boy's stomach and knocking the wind from his lungs as he lifted him into a fireman's carry. Louis kicked his legs until Harry's grip on his thighs became painful, then he began punching the other boy's back and using his nails to claw at any exposed skin as he was carried back towards the school parking lot.  
  
“Eager to scratch up my back, my love?” Harry cooed in amusement. Louis screeched in anger and fought harder, hoping Harry would grow annoyed with him and just drop him.  
  
“Put me down you bloody brute!”  
  
Harry laughed, “You think I can't sense being manhandled arouses you?”  
  
It didn't, Louis muttered angrily to himself, did it? He wasn't exactly in tune with what got him going. Louis had kissed his best friend, Zayn, when they were thirteen but that was as far as he'd ever gotten with another person, so he guessed he really wouldn't know. What he did know, was that a demon was kidnapping him.

“What do you _want?!_ ” Louis growled just as Harry set him down in front of a car he didn't recognize. He would've tried to run, but Harry had a tight grip on his elbow as he guided him into the now open car door.

“Guess.” Harry drawled with a wicked smile before closing the door and walking casually to the drivers side. Louis pursed his lips and attempted to open the door while knowing it was no use. His eyes darted around until they fell on a cup in the holder next to the drivers seat, the lid was off and he could see that it was still half full and an idea hit him, he knew it was a long-shot but he couldn't let himself be taken who knows where by this... Harry, he couldn't be passive about this, he had to fight. Harry slid into the seat next to him and Louis thanked God he hadn't pulled his sunglasses on yet.

The second the car started, he reached for the keys hanging from the ignition. When Harry made a grab for his wrist Louis reached for the cup and tossed the liquid into the other boy's face, causing him to splutter in shock, at the same time, Louis shoved the door open and hit the pavement running, almost laughing when Harry cursed and reached blindly for him. He supposed that going back into the school was his best bet, as Harry likely wouldn't try to carry him out of a crowded room. He hoped.

The bell rang just as he hit the door and he sighed in relief, this meant the halls would be crowded. He didn't bother looking behind him as he ran up the stairs; he had to get his bag. Once he was lost in a plethora of students he stopped running and calmly made his way down the hall. He came to an abrupt halt when he saw a dark figure leaning against the locker next to his with an arm around the blonde from that morning.

Once again, jealousy turned in his gut like ground glass. _What the fuck, Louis?_ He scolded himself. This was what he wanted, wasn't it? Clearing his mind, Louis squared his shoulders and held his head higher than usual as he passed the disgusting couple. If he didn't _have_ to go that way to get his bag, he would have went home. He realized then that Harry still had his wallet, well wasn't that just hunky dory.

Fighting down the shiver that raced up his spine when he felt Harry's gaze on him, Louis quickened his pace to the classroom, he just wanted to get out of here.

-:-

Getting out of here? Not as easy as one might guess. First off, he had no bloody money, so he couldn't catch the bus, second, walking was basically an invitation, and third, he was screwed. 

At lunch, he realized again, that Harry had his wallet and he hadn't packed anything so goodbye lunch. Not that he would have been able to eat it if he had it, his stomach was in so many knots he likely wouldn't have been able to swallow a mouthful. So he sat at an empty table and fidgeted with his phone, until a voice broke him from his thoughts.  
  
“Mind if I sit here, mate?”  
  
Louis looked up to see the owner of the lilting voice; a blond boy shifting his weight from one foot to the other with an uncertain smile. He smiled back and nodded, “Sure.”  
  
“Thanks,” the boy gave him a toothy smile as he sat, “I'm Niall,” he introduced himself as he brought a slice of pizza to his mouth and took a large bite.  
  
“Louis,” he cleared his throat, now that he could smell the food, he was beginning to feel hungry and did his best not to stare. Niall must have noticed because he placed the other slice on a napkin and offered it to him.  
  
“Want some?”  
  
Louis bit his lip, “I forgot my wallet...”  
  
“I do that at least once a week, so me mum makes sure to pack me a sandwich everyday just in case. I usually eat both.” Niall laughed, pushing the pizza toward him.  
  
Louis smiled gratefully and accepted it, taking a small bite in case his stomach decided to revolt.  
  
“How ya likin our school?”  
  
Louis pulled a face, “Well... it's very... I'm not sure yet, actually.”  
  
For the rest of the period they talked about this and that, Louis all the while keeping an eye open for Harry, who he never saw once. He was probably with Emma, Louis ground his teeth at the thought, then almost bit his tongue off in penance. He shouldn't care. Harry was a bloody demon, something he refused to let himself think about until he was in the safety of his own home, where he could have a proper freakout.  
  
“Hey, Niall?” Louis asked just before the bell rang signalling the end of lunch. “You wouldn't happen to have a car, would you?”  
  
“Yeah, you need a ride home?”  
  
Sighing gratefully, Louis nodded as they stood, “If it's not too much trouble?”  
  
“Nah mate, course it's not.”  
  
“Thank you.”

-:-

  
The rest of the day passed without incident, thankfully and Louis was in and out of his locker so fast he thought he'd given himself whiplash in an effort to avoid Harry and his girlfriend. He met Niall out front where they walked to his car and chatted about homework and which teachers were the best/worst. Louis fought down the disappointment that wanted to engulf him at the knowledge that Harry had just given up -not that Louis wasn't grateful, he was- but it didn't make sense. Well, in a way it did, Louis wasn't exactly a prize, but why had Harry gone to all that trouble to just suddenly back off?

In the car, Louis' mind was still on Harry when Niall's loud curse drew him from his thoughts. “What the fuck?!” Niall yelled, slamming his palm against the steering wheel.

“What's wrong?” Louis asked, ignoring the tugging in the back of his mind.  
  
“My car won't start, it was bloody fine! The battery is good, I just refilled the tank! I don't get it!”  
  
A chill ran down Louis' spine and he chanced a look out the window. He gasped even though he felt little shock; Harry was leaning against his own car, staring smugly in their direction and Louis gritted his teeth. Of course.  
  
“I'll have to call me dad, sorry Lou.” Niall apologized. Louis didn't even look over but he forced a smile.  
  
“S'fine, I'll see you tomorrow, you have my number, right?”  
  
“Yeah but-”  
  
Louis didn't wait for him to finish and jumped out of the car, not sparing another glance at Harry as he marched in the opposite direction. Fine. He would bloody walk.  
  
He made it to the end of the street before a car pulled up behind him. Louis ignored it and darted across the road, the park was a shortcut to his house but not by much, it was still quite a ways. Just as his feet hit the grass, he heard a car door slam behind him. He rolled his eyes heavenward and slung the strap of his bag over his shoulder before taking off at a run. There were quite a few people around and he hoped it would deter Harry from chasing him down. He almost began laughing at the sheer ridiculousness of the situation but thought the better of it, with his luck he'd likely fall on his face.  
  
He was half way across the field when he chanced a look behind him, nothing. Louis sighed in relief and continued walking. As he got closer to the woods, his hesitance grew. It wasn't as if he had to walk a mile, there was a short trail leading from the park to the road on the other side of the trees. Shoving aside the warning in his mind, Louis followed the trail into the woods. He was half way to the other side when he realized how quiet it was; too quiet. Before he had time to wonder, a strong pair of arms wrapped around him from behind, startling him half to death.  
  
“You _are_ a difficult one.” Harry's amused voice drifted into his ear, breath tickling his cheek. “I think I'll keep you.”  
  
Louis wriggled about and cursed, what had he done to deserve a demon stalker? “Let go!”  
His growls of protest broke off into a hitched gasp as he felt teeth dragging over his neck; right over a sensitive spot he never knew he had. The sensation causing his nipples to tighten and his face to flush with heat. Thank goodness he'd worn a thick jumper or that would have been embarrassing. Louis jerked as cool fingers slid under the hem of said jumper and caressed the warm flesh of his stomach. Goosebumps followed the touches and the muscles clenched under Harry's fingers, making him laugh quietly.  
  
“I don't think so, sweetheart. Your body likes me, your mind will catch up soon enough.” Harry purred, rolling his hips against the smaller boy's backside.  
  
Louis snarled and tried to yank himself away again, who the hell did Harry think he was?! “Go back to your little blonde slut!”  
  
“Mmm... I could say the same to you.” It came out as a hum but Louis could hear something lurking underneath, something violent.  
  
“Niall's my friend!”  
  
“He wants to fuck you.” Harry gritted out, his grip becoming unbearable. “I don't share.”  
  
“Are you off your rocker?! He has a girlfriend, and so do _you!_ ”

“Emma isn't my girlfriend.”

“Sure looks like it,” Louis snapped, sending his left foot back in hopes of knocking Harry off balance. Instead, he found himself being spun so quickly he almost lost the pizza he'd had for lunch before his back was pressed against a patch of grass next to the pathway, Harry landing on top of him with a wide smile.  
  
“You let me get away before, didn't you?” Louis huffed, blowing his bangs out of his eyes so the other boy would see the full brunt of his annoyance.  
  
The stupid Cheshire cat smile stayed in place. “Maybe I wanted to see what you're made of, see if you had the guts to risk pissing off a demon. You passed, by the way.”  
  
“Oh _yay_ , I feel like I've won the lottery.”  
  
Harry laughed, a strange expression settling over his features. If Louis didn't know better, he'd say it was fondness. The light, open, sweetness of Harry's face caught him off guard and he couldn't help but stare. The phrase 'wolf in sheep’s clothing' suddenly entered his mind. Just then, Harry tilted his head and moved closer until their noses were touching. Without his permission, Louis' eyes fluttered closed as he waited for lips to touch his. Nothing happened. Embarrassment started to burn under his skin for a fraction of a second until something skimmed his jaw, it took him a moment to realize it was Harry's nose.  
  
Again, his body moved without his permission and his head tilted back, giving the other boy access to his neck. Half of his brain was screaming at him, the other half, the dominant half, was telling him to submit and go along with whatever Harry wanted. He had a horrible feeling he'd always be caught between these two sides of himself when it came to the green eyed demon. Damn it.  
  
“Okay Damien, you can let me up now.” He squeaked, if he let Harry get any further they'd end up dry humping or worse, he'd end up losing his virginity on the forest floor. This wasn't Twilight for fucks sake; it wasn't romantic. No matter what his nether regions where trying to convince him.  
  
“Who's Damien?” The harshness of Harry's voice cut into his mental rant, and he looked up at the other boy in disbelief.  
  
“The Omen?”  
  
Harry's head tilted to the side once more, eyes narrowed and Louis couldn't stop the laugh that burst out. “Damian’s the anti-Christ.”  
  
“He is not.”  
  
_That_ had Louis clamming up in a hurry. He shoved at Harry, catching him off guard and sitting up.

“You shouldn't be afraid of me...” Harry trailed off with a smile as he leaned on his elbow. “I couldn't harm you – it would be... pointless.”

“Oh?”  
  
“One doesn't wait a thousand years for his consort to be born only to kill them. My father will be pleased to hear he can retire now.”  
  
Louis thought he managed a nod, maybe a choked squeak, before everything went dark.

-:-

Lightening flashed at the same time Louis opened his eyes; he glanced around the darkened room, wondering where he was for a moment until he realized he was in his own bedroom. Had that all been a dream? He stretched, a tiny moan leaving his lips as his muscles loosened and his joints popped. When he stood, he realized he was still in his clothes, huh. He must have been too sleepy to change.

As he staggered to the door, Louis tried to recall how he got home from school, all he remembered was Harry... Harry.... grass and fainting. He prayed he'd just hit his head and hallucinated the whole thing. A loud crack of thunder had him jumping and scrambling out into the dimly lit hall. By the sounds of things, it had been storming for a while.

Louis slowly made his way down the stairs, pausing halfway when he heard his mother and sisters laughing; he glanced at the clock on the wall across from the staircase: 7:15. Another, lower laugh had ice racing through him in an instant. So he hadn't dreamt all that up. Fuck. Instead of going into the kitchen and making a cuppa like he'd originally planned, Louis' legs took on a mind of their own. He bolted down the rest of the stairs and ripped the front door open, running out into the rain.

Maybe he could just wander about until Harry left? Another flash of lightening followed closely by a loud crack of thunder had him moving even faster. He didn't know where he was going, he just knew it was _away_. Bloody Harry. This whole thing was beyond surreal. The words demon and consort kept racing around his mind, making him dizzy as he made it to the end of the street. He decided to go left, downtown, maybe he could take refuge in a bus stop for a few hours? Or wander around the 24/7 shop under the pretence of picking up a few things for his gran? He almost breaks into a fit of uncontrollable laughter then, he'd met Harry barely ten hours earlier and he'd already run away from him multiple times. _What_ _did_ _it take for a lad to take a hint?_ He mused with a frown.  
  
Deep down, he knew it wasn't Harry he was running from. If he truly hated the other boy as much as he wished he did, he wouldn't want to claw Emma's eyes out every time he breathed near Harry, wouldn't have to fight tooth and nail for control of his own brain when it told him to spread his legs for a _demon_.

Louis had known Harry for less than a day and the boy was causing a riot within him, a riot of unknown emotions and a desire so strong it was tearing him apart at the seams. So here he was, running away from all of it for what seemed like the bloody twelfth time that day.

What would happen Louis he gave in, if he let Harry have him? His morals rebelled against the thought. Harry was a demon, an inherently evil creature from _Hell_. How could he be sure he wouldn't destroy him? If not physically, then emotionally? Harry said he wouldn't hurt him, but he was a demon for Christ’s sake! Could Louis trust him?  
  
“Of course you can.”  
  
Louis shrieked and took off running once more only to be snatched by the wrist and pinned against an alley wall. Harry was wet just like he was, he didn't know why that surprised him, he just figured he'd use his... powers? To keep himself dry. Green eyes flashed in amusement and it brought Louis back to the issue at hand. “You're a telepath?!!”  
  
Harry shook his head, and leaned closer, “No, but I can sense things, emotions, sometimes thoughts, if they're strong enough, not fleeting.”  
  
Louis just looked at him.  
  
“I could bind you to me now, you know. Fuck you right here, fill you, mark you with my claim. You'd have no choice but to accept.” Harry began while petting the smaller boy's wet hair, pushing it from his forehead. “But I want you to come to me, willingly. Want you to want me so badly it _aches_ , want you to beg for me.” he leaned forward, nipping at Louis' bottom lip, “And you will.” he whispered.  
  
Louis wanted to rail against it, scream his protest at the top of his lungs and then run again, but he couldn't, because he knew Harry was telling the truth; it was only a matter of time.  
  
“Why me?” he asked quietly, looking away.  
  
“You were made for me and I for you. There's no rhyme or reason, it just _is_.”  
  
“You wouldn't want me if I wasn't what you said I am,” Louis concluded sadly, tramping down the wave of hurt, he knew it was silly.  
  
“Not this intensly, no. It's not in my nature to just... _love_ anyone. I would have wanted you, yes. You're fiery, and beautiful and even had you not been marked as mine from the day you were born, I still would have wanted you for my own, but since you were... why worry about it?” Harry explained with an almost tender look while still petting Louis; fingers sliding over his jaw and neck, thumb caressing his lips.  
  
Louis allowed a small smile onto his lips, “You realize I'm probably always going to give you a hard time, right?”  
  
“I do, and I'll always be right behind you.”  
  
“That's creepy.”  
  
Harry gestured to himself wildly, “Hello?! _Demon!_ Take me to church. Actually, don't.”  
  
A tiny exasperated giggle fell from the smaller boy's lips, and he reached up, placing his palms over the demon's chest. “I suppose we have a lot to get to know about each other aside from the fact that you're a demon and I'm-”  
  
“My mate,”  
  
“Shh. I have.... a _ton_ of questions. I think you should at least take me out on a date before we label ourselves as anything official...”  
  
“You mean making me chase you all over the place for the better part of the day doesn't count as a date?” Harry responded with a raised brow, causing Louis to blush.  
  
“You were so... pushy! How was I supposed to know you weren't planning on eating me?!”

“Oh I plan to and I'm not pushy, I just know what I want.”

“....and you get it by scaring the shit out of poor unsuspecting boys?”  
  
Harry snorted and nipped at his chin, “Usually, I don't have to.”  
  
Louis was about to reply with snark when he realized he was no longer wet, yet it was still raining. He looked curiously up at Harry who was still smiling down at him and made a decision. Leaning forward, Louis pushed himself onto his tiptoes and kissed the other boy shyly on the lips. It took all of two seconds for Harry to have him pinned to the wall.  
  
A few minutes later when they pulled apart, Louis was dazed and panting and Harry was hot to the touch. “I feel like I should give you fair warning,” Harry began, the smirk in his voice blatant. “My other form has a double-pronged penis. When we mate...”  
  
That's all Louis heard before he fainted for the second time that day.

 

**Author's Note:**

> iamjacinth.tumblr.com
> 
> In case any of you were wondering, no, Harry wasn't possessed, he was literally just a demon. His human form looked like the goober we all know and love, while his other form was a lot scarier -especially for Louis *cough*
> 
> Thoughts?


End file.
